No Longer Alone
by AmbertalonLovesToPaint
Summary: Blossomkit was always alone. She never had any friends and was just sorta like a outcast to the clan. Her brothers were very popular and never paid attention to her. But that one night, she met him. He was perfect, popular, and funny. "Meet me in two nights, beside the rock over the stream." He had whispered to her. She knew she shouldn't, but she felt drawn to him. And so she did.
1. Prologue

**Hey there! Thank you for choosing to read this story. This is my second story, but I deleted my first. Please enjoy the prologue!**

It was moonhigh, and not a single soul moved in the night. The silence was broken my a single owl hoot, then the sudden flap of wings as the owl moved away from the camp. The silence then returned.

Deep in the nursery, a queen suddenly let out a low moan of pain. She gasped and her eyes flew open. She knew what was happening. She groaned louder, pain ripples through her belly. Nearby, a queen with 2 kits at her belly, opened her eyes and looked at the queen. Not disturbing her kits, she quickly got up and padded out of the den and to the medicine den.

The queens eyes adjusted to the dark to see 2 sleeping bodies. She quickly prodded the older one awake. "She's having her kits!" She hissed. The medicine cat quickly awoke and jumped to his paws, nodding. He ran to the back of his store, grabbed some raspberry leaves and ran out the den. He entered the nursery to see the queen in extreme pain. He laid down the leaves and whispered, "I'm here. You'll be fine."

Much time later, the queen now nursed 3 newly born kits. She gazed opon them with love in her eyes, and silently promised to love them forever. Her mate burst into the den, eyes wide and frantic. "Your ok!" He sighed, and gave her a loving lick between the ears. She smiled. "Of course I am!" Looking down back to her kits, she said, "What should we name our little angels? I have already been thinking. How about Smokekit for our little tom?" Her mate nodded. "That's perfect. What about Flamekit for our other tom?" She nodded. "And Blossomkit for our sweet little angel?" Her mate smiled. "It's perfect. There all perfect." The queen purred. Resting her head on her paws, she fell asleep.


	2. Allegiances

**As requested, although I was already going to do them, here are the allegiances for No Longer Alone!**

 **FlowerClan: (main clan)**

Leader: Ripplestar- Tom

Deputy: Otterdust- Tom

Medicine cat: Birchfern- Shecat

Medicine cat apprentice: Hailpaw- Tom

Warriors:

Pineclaw- Tom

Wolfdrop- Tom

Gooseblaze- Tom

Dovestripe- Shecat

Lilysky- Shecat

Rosepool- Shecat

Thistlesplash- Tom

Creekflame- Tom

Leafspeck- Shecat

Mothspot- Shecat

Cinderclaw- Shecat

Apprentices:

Emberpaw- Tom- Mentor: Wolfdrop

Marshpaw- Tom- Mentor: Lilysky

Queens:

Hollytail- Shecat- Mate: Gooseblaze- Kits:

Sweetkit- Shecat- 4 moons old & Nightkit- Tom- 4 moons old

Ivynose- Shecat- Mate: Creekflame- Kits:

Blossomkit- Shecat- 1 moon old

Flamekit- Tom- 1 moon old

Smokekit- Tom- 1 moon old

Elders:

Rockstrike- Tom

 **PuddleClan:**

Leader: Redstar- Tom

Deputy: Daisypelt- Shecat

Medicine cat: Scorcheye- Tom

Warriors:

Shadetail- Tom

Willowbird- Shecat

Dapplebranch- Shecat

Brightmouse- Shecat

Brambleburr- Tom

Lionstripe- Tom

Marigoldmist- Shecat

Hawkleaf- Tom

Waspwing- Tom

Voletwig- Tom

Fallenflight- Shecat

Apprentices:

Ashpaw- Tom- Mentor: Dapplebranch

Oakpaw- Tom- Mentor: Waspwing

Cherrypaw- Tom- Mentor: Shadetail

Queens:

Lakeheart- Shecat- Mate: Lionstripe- Expecting

Spottedshine- Shecat- Mate: Hawkleaf- Kits:

Robinkit- Shecat- 3 moons old

Pikekit- Tom- 3 moons old

Elders:

Dawnlight- Shecat

Sparrowmask- Tom

Timberfur- Tom

 **RavenClan:**

Leader: Echostar- Shecat

Deputy: Snaketail- Tom

Medicine cat: Toadstripe- Tom

Medicine cat apprentice: Morningpaw- Shecat

Warriors:

Lizardfang- Shecat

Foxtuft- Tom

Sunpelt- Tom

Addergorse- Tom

Pebblestream- Shecat

Rowenlight- Tom

Russeteyes- Tom

Stormcloud- Tom

Leopardspots- Shecat

Poppyfur- Shecat

Mossspeck- Shecat

Apprentices:

Swiftpaw- Tom- Mentor: Lizardfang

Cloudpaw- Shecat- Mentor: Leopardspots

Cedarpaw- Tom- Mentor: Rowenlight

Flintpaw- Tom- Mentor: Poppyfur

Snowpaw- Shecat- Mentor: Sunpelt

Queens:

Graywhisker- Shecat- Mate: Stormcloud- Kits:

Fawnkit- Shecat- 5 moons old

Thornkit- Tom- 5 moons old

Cloverkit- Shecat- 5 moons old

Jaykit- Tom- 5 moons old

 **There, all done! 1st Chapter will be posted this week (hopefully). Feel free to tell me what you think about.. well the short prologue and the allegiances? Haha**


	3. Chapter 1

**Heres the first chapter!**

Blossomkit stretched open her eyes. Blinking away the light that blinded her for a few seconds, she got up. She looked around but didn't spot her brothers. _Their_ _probably playing mossball or hide and seek with Sweetkit and Nightkit._ She thought, noticing the two older kits were gone too.

She and her brothers were about a moon old, but Sweetkit and Nightkit were 4 moons old and towered over her. Blossomkit remembered how Sweetkit and Nightkit's mother, Hollytail, had sorta saved her, her siblings, and her mother, Ivynose, by getting the medicine cat when Ivynose was kitting.

Blossomkit looked back at Ivynose. She always thought Ivynose was the most beautiful cat on the planet. Ivynose was a soft light gray, with a white patch over her left eye and right ear. Her father, Creekflame, was a black tom with a brown tail and blue eyes. He was actually the son of Ripplestar, Flowerclans leader. Meanwhile Blossomkit was black with white ears and tail. Her front white paw was white. But her eyes, were the oddest eyes in the clan. Her right eye was brown and her left eye was blue. She was also terribly small. She kind of had a feeling that some cats thought she was weird with her eyes like that.

Just then, she heard a shout outside. Walking outside, she realized one of the kits had thrown a mossball at a warrior. Snickering, she walked past the 4 kits who just got finished getting yelled at by Thistlesplash, a senior warrior. She stuck out her tongue at one of her brothers, Smokekit. He glared at her and walked over.

"Was us getting yelled at funny to you?" Smokekit asked. Blossomkit nodded. Smokekit narrowed his eyes. "Well it wasn't! So stop laughing!" He said. Suddenly Flamekit walked over, followed by Sweetkit and Nightkit. "Why are you talking to this freak, Smokekit?" Meowed Flamekit, angling his ears toward Blossomkit. "Yea, Ripplestar might aswell just change her name to Oddeyes, because she's so weird." Added Nightkit, his tail flicking. Sweetkit nodded and laughed. "Plus, she's so small she'll never be a warrior." Sweetkit giggled. All 4 kits laughed. Blossomkit hung her head, staring at her paws. _Why are they so mean? Especially my brothers. I can't help the way my eyes look! And I would grow bigger if I could!_ Blossomkit tried to hold tears back, but couldn't. Big fat tears rolled down her face and landed on the ground. "Awe, she's crying." Flame commented, laughing. Blossomkit sniffled. "You guys are so mean!" She yelled, than turn and fled to the nursery. Behind her she could hear the kits laughing. "Yea, go cry to mommy like a baby!" Nightkit yelled after her.

Blossomkit flopped onto her nest, sobbing. She noticed her mother, Ivynose, was gone. She sniffed back her tears. _I'll show them! I'll show all the cats that I'm not small and weak._ Blossomkit curled up, trying to go to sleep. _Tomorrow I'll show them..._ She thought as she fell asleep.

 **Thoughts on the story? Please read and review, it means much to me! Also thoughts on how to improve my story will be great!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating the story in a long time, I just sorta forgot about it. I'm back, and I'll try to update the story more often.**

That night, Blossomkit awoke, still determined to show all the cats she would be a great warrior.

She looked beside her, relived that Flamekit, Smokekit, and Ivynose were fast asleep. She slowly got up, trying not to wake any cat up. She stepped out of the nest quietly. She took a few steps, looked behind her, then quietly padded out of the nursery.

Once outside the nursery, she took a few deep breaths.

Earlier that day, she had heard the warriors talking about a fox that moved into the territory. The next morning the warriors had planned to bring a patrol to scare away the fox.

 _Won't they be surprised when it's already gone!_ Blossomkit thought, smiling. _I bet Ripplestar would make me a warrior right away!_ She could already imagine all the cats faces when she announced that she chased the fox away. She could picture Flamekit, Smokekit, Nightkit, and Sweetkit's faces when she was made a warrior for her bravery.

Blossomkit shook her head, focusing on the task. She saw Dovestripe sitting at the camp entrance, guarding it. Knowing Dovestripe would just send her straight back to the nursery if she saw her, Blossomkit quietly padded over to the dirtplace. She knew she could sneak out from there.

She ducked under the bush at the back of the dirtplace, and crawled out. Standing up, she shook her Pelt and stared at amazement of the forest surrounding her. She had never been outside of camp, so she was amazed.

She started walking forward, wondering where the fox was located in the forest. She remembered the warriors talking about a stream near the fox den.

Eventually she stumbled across a small stream running through the forest. Sniffing the water, she took a drink. After satisfying her thirst, she shook the water from her whiskers and looked upstream. She would follow the stream until she found the den.

She wandered up the stream for a bit before a nasty stench hit the back of her throat. Gagging, she wondered what the scent was. While she tried to figure out what the scent was, she noticed a hole among the roots of a big tree. Curiosity filled her as she padded towards it. She looked down into it, not seeing anything except for shadows. Still curious, she decided she was going to explore the tunnel.

Slowly padding into the hole, she realized that the stench was getting stronger the deeper she went in. Shrugging, she kept walking.

Suddenly the ground dipped and Blossomkit tumbled head over tail, falling further into the tunnel. She crashed into a dirt wall, her left shoulder hurting. Sniffing back tears, she tried to stand up, but her shoulder gave out and she collapsed back to the ground, her shoulder hurting even more. She started wailing.

That's when she heard a deep growl behind her. Terror filled her from nose to tail tip, and she looked behind her. She saw a big creature in the shadows, growling. Squeaking, she forgot about the pain in her shoulder, and jumped up. She darted under the creature, terrified.

She stumbled into a cave. Spotting another tunnel amongst the cave, she raced into it, her heart beating extremely fast. She could feel the hot breath of the creature on her heels as she ran along the tunnel.

 _Could the creature be the fox?_ Blossomkit wondered as she darted up the tunnel.

The creature snarled and snapped its jaws. Blossomkit felt the teeth graze her tail and she panicked some more.

She looked ahead and could see faint light. _It must be dawn already,_ she thought. She put on a burst a speed and came flying out of the tunnel. She rolled on the ground, her shoulder flaring with agony, and quickly stood up. She glanced at the tunnel and wondered for a moment if the creature wasn't going to follow her.

She was mistaken. As she turned her back to the hole and started limping away, she felt jaws sink into her back. She let out a blood curling screech and then everything fell black.

 **-Dovestripe's POV-**

Dovestripe let out a yawn and stretched each limb, keeping her ears pricked for danger. Dawn light shone between the branches into camp. Soon the cats would be waking up to get onto hunting or border patrols, and then she would be off duty as guard. No danger had shown its self during the night, and Dovestripe couldn't wait to curl up in her nest and sleep while dawn patrol went out and re-marked the borders.

Suddenly a faint screech reached her pricked ears. Jumping to her paws, she realized that the screech sounded like a kit. She raced over to the warrior den, she tried to wake up a few cats, but ended up waking up all of them.

She gathered Pineclaw, Leafspeck, Gooseblaze, Wolfdrop, and Mothspots.

"I heard a kit! She sounds like she's in pain!" Dovestripe quickly explained to them.

By now, the entire clan was awake. Cats had ran out of their dens, and watched the patrol leave. Ivynose was frantic as she had realized Blossomkit was missing.

The patrol ran out of camp, Dovestripe leading them. By the time they reached Blossomkit, the fox was gone.

Dovestripe ran up to the wounded kit, licking her frantically.

"She's still alive, but barely! We need to get her back to camp." Dovestripe called over her shoulder.

Leafspeck quickly, but lightly, picked up Blossomkit. She started run back to camp, careful not to injure Blossomkit anymore. The rest of the patrol followed, keeping an eye out for the fox.

They burst into camp, and Leafspeck went straight to the medicine cat den, while Pineclaw informed Ripplestar what happened.

Almost at once, the medicine cat shooed Leafspeck away and started working on Blossomkit, Hailpaw helping her.

It was sunhigh when Birchfern exited the medicine den. All the cats immediately turned their heads to face her, while Ivynose ran over to Birchfern, who silenced her before she could speak. Birchfern turned to all the cats.

"Her wounds are serious... she might not make it"

 **So there's chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry if it's boring and uninteresting to read, I tried my best. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 3

**A new chapter! *such hype***

Blossomkit opened her eyes, wincing. Her entire body ached and burning, particularly her back and shoulder. She lifted her head and tried to get up.

"Oh no you don't! Your staying right there!" A paw pushed her back down lightly.

Blossomkit looked up and saw Birchfern, FlowerClan's medicine cat.

"Do you remember what happened?" Birchfern asked, re-applying the poultice on Blossomkit's back.

Blossomkit shut her eyes and thought. The last thing she could remember was thinking she was safe from that creature, then.. pain. She opened her eyes and nodded.

Birchfern patted down the fresh poultice on her back lightly and sat back. "Well you gave everyone a pretty nasty scare. You ended up with a sprained shoulder and a pretty deep bite on your back. You lost a lot of blood, and no cat though you would make it. But here you are, alive and breathing. I'll call your mother over. She is pretty worried about you." Birchfern padded over to the entrance of the den. "Ivynose! You can come see your kit!"

No more than five heartbeats later Ivynose burst into the den, located Blossomkit, and covered her in licks.

"Blossomkit, I was so worried about you!" Ivynose exclaimed, still licking her ears. "Every cat was worried, especially me, your father, and your brothers!"

A snort came from behind Ivynose as Smokekit came walking in, followed by Flamekit. "Yes, very _worried_." Smokekit glowered at Blossomkit from beside Ivynose.

Ivynose glanced beside her at her other two kits. "You two watch Blossomkit, I'm going to go get your father." She padded out of the den, leaving Blossomkit with her two brothers.

Smokekit look down on her. "What did you think you could do, kill a fox single-pawed? I thought my little sister had something in her brain, but apparently I was wrong."

Flamekit laughed and patted her back with his paw hard. Blossomkit let out a yelp of pain as Flamekit hit her back. "Oh sorry, are you wounded there?" Flamekit asked, snickering.

Blossomkit felt tears prickle the edge of her eyes. Smokekit sneered. "Aw look, she's going to cry."

Blossomkit sniffed back her tears as Ivypool and Creekflame, her father, walked in. Creekflame gave her ears a lick. "You has us all worried. Never do something like that again, you understand?"

Blossomkit nodded. She gave her family a look before looking at her paws. "I'm tired. Can I please go to sleep?"

Ivynose nodded and stepped out of the den, followed by Creekflame, Smokekit, and finally Flamekit, who stepped on her paw on the way out. Blossomkit gritted her teeth and laid her head down, falling asleep and dreaming about foxes eating her.

 **(2 moons later)**

Blossomkit was healing well. She could stand up and walk around, which was good enough for her. Birchfern has released her and now she sleeps in the nursery once again.

Her brothers, along with Sweetkit and Nightkit, still bullied her. Ripplestar gave her a punishment, and now she had to wait an extra moon before she could become a apprentice. Ripplestar even added in that it would "give her more time to grow" which didn't make Blossomkit feel any better.

Rosepool, a snow white she-cat with a tint of pink in her fur, moved into the nursery expecting Pineclaw's kits. She moved in shortly after Blossomkit's "adventure", and she was due anytime now.

Blossomkit stood up and stretched. She didn't see Ivynose anywhere and decided to find her. She padded out of the nursery, blinking a couple times as her eyes adjusted to the light. Looking around, she spotted Ivynose sharing prey with Creekflame. She noticed that they were deep in conversation, and she decided to try and scare them.

Sneaking around behind them, she slowly crept up to them, her belly fur brushing the ground slightly. Once she reached them, she tapped Ivynose on the back, and whispered, "Boo!"

Ivynose jumped, turned, and sighed with relief when she saw Blossomkit. Creekflame chuckled. "I never thought you were the type to get scared, Ivynose."

Ivynose ruffled her fur. "She caught me by surprise. Do you need something Blossomkit?"

Blossomkit shook her head. "No. I just wanted to scare you."

"You did great! I never heard you sneak up on us." Ivynose cleaned her whiskers. "Look, I'm going to go on patrol with Creekflame, will you be ok?" Ivynose asked.

Blossomkit nodded. "Have fun." She padded away.

Ivynose watched Blossomkit walk away, then she and Creekflame walked over to join Cinderclaw's patrol.

Blossomkit watched them leave camp, then looked around to locate her brothers. She saw them across the camp with Sweetkit and Nightkit, practicing stalking and leaping, while Thistlesplash and Leafspeck commented on how great of warriors they would be. She noticed Thistlesplash and Leafspeck has been together a lot lately, and wondered if there were going to be new kits.

 _Speaking of kits,_ Blossomkit turned to look into the nursery, and spotted Rosepool in there. She knew Rosepool was expecting any day, and she looked like she was going to pop. Blossomkit twitched her whiskers.

Thats when a call came from the High Branch. Blossomkit turned to look and saw Ripplestar up there, calling a meeting. Wondering what it was about, Blossomkit stayed where she was and watched silently.

"Today we gather for a important ceremony, the ceremony of two young cats becoming apprentices!" Ripplestar said to the crowd of cats. "Nightkit, step forward. From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Gooseblaze. I hope Gooseblaze passes down all he knows to you. Gooseblaze, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You will mentor Nightpaw, and pass down all you know to him."

Nightpaw turned with excitement and touched noses with Gooseblaze, then stood beside him.

Ripplestar did the same with Sweetpaw, apprenticing her to Cinderclaw. Then he called the meeting to an end.

Smokekit and Flamekit padded up to the two new apprentices.

"Wow, your already a apprentice!" Smokekit exclaimed.

Flamekit looked at Nightpaw. "Don't worry, soon we'll be apprentices and we can all leave Littlekit behind!" Flamekit turned to look at Blossomkit, who narrowed her eyes back. She was glad to get Nightpaw and Sweetpaw out of the nursery.

"Nightpaw! Sweetpaw!" Gooseblaze called. "We're going to explore the territory! Hurry up." Nightpaw and Sweetpaw raced off.

Blossomkit sighed. One day she'll be an apprentice, then she can prove she's not just small and weak.

 **So, Nightpaw and Sweetpaw are apprentices now. At least they will be busier so they can't taunt Blossomkit anymore. But we still have Flamekit and Smokekit. And poor Blossomkit, she just wants to fit in. Please review!**


End file.
